


nebula

by shrimpystevie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multichapter, NASA, black holes and shit, this is a au, yeah!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpystevie/pseuds/shrimpystevie
Summary: what would happen if a astronaut is head to head with the abyss ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is my first work , and,,, yeah

— beep . Beep . BEEP — !   
The astronauts eyes shot open as he glanced around as the rocket he was in was spinning widely . Poe felt sick as he tried to steady the moving spacecraft . Soon enough , he came to a screeching stop , making the man fall back onto his seat . " Shit . " Poe decided on letting the scene pan out from him being plain dizzy . While seeing the splash of the universe gather around him, He felt a warmth pain in his shoulder blade. The astronaut decided to look down to find a moderate cut near the collarbone to his shoulder . Seeing this , He cursed underneath his breath , midnight gloved hands gently going over the wound, the twinge of pain making him feel alive . . He glanced back up , in awe of what he was seeing . the bright cider , A gentle shade of azure colliding together to create a beautiful mess . Poe smiles , his brown eyes fixed on the nebula, his hand resting on his communicator , which was choking out noises of his name , and if he's there , can he copy. ... Poe was knocked back into reality , and he looked down , trying to speak out ( " Houston I copy , I'm alive " ) but realizing the line was cut . Biting his lip , Poe tried to think around this . He knew NASA was ready with technology , but not for galaxies apart . Poe was alone , and for the first time , even though he's been from the moon to even Mars , he's too far gone . 

( TO BE CONTINUED )


End file.
